becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr R Mcgeddon
Mr. R Mcgeddon is a United States Marine Corp veteran and the Church's in-house attorney. Like a true soldier, he fully devoted to the the Mystian-Denizenic faith, Masked Bastard, and the Church. He runs the Church Armory, serves as chief of security and is a fully trained assassin. Much like his fellow Bishop Lady Marge, Mac serves as an enforcer who prefers to keep much of his personal traits a secret. Mac also guards the Church Archives that contain the true identities of the Bishops of Bastard and is the personal bodyguard of the Holy Queen Mother Lady Sadie. __TOC__ Early Life Basic Training Bishop R Mcgeddon was born Franklin Merrill Tower to military parents Sergeant Major Merrill Oliver Tower and Corporal Linda Tower (nee Bonner). Young Franklin spent most of his youth on military bases with his parents. He and his two younger brothers, Robert and Coulter, received all the benefits of officers in the U.S. Army. Frank and his siblings learned disciple at an early age. They learned respect for their elders, themselves and others. He never crossed his parents in fear of breaking their family code of honor. He always kept his brothers in line when his parents were gone and was the big brother every bullied kid wanted to have. Private First Class Frank loved his mother and honored his father. He wanted to make them proud by serving his country. But, against his father’s wishes, Frank joined the United States Marine Corp while Robert joined the National Guard and Coulter joined the regular Army. Frank's choice caused a stir in the family; his mother Linda supported his choice to join the Marines, but his father and two brothers thought he was dishonoring the family tradition. Frank got into an argument with his father and youngest brother before he left home. He kept in contact with Robert, but Coulter and his father didn’t want to speak to him. Military Career The Gulf War Frank was deployed to Kuwait in January of 1991 where he helped secure an airport under Iraqi control. This was the only fire fight he saw during the entire war. After that, he and his regiment were sent to guard oil wells, some of which burned for days on end. Sickness & Remedy Like many Gulf War Veterans, Frank suffered from a wide range of symptoms like fatigue, muscle pain, cognitive problems, rashes and diarrhea due to chemical exposure during active duty. On top of that, he suffered quietly from combat stress, but quelled and cured himself of this illness by working as a messman, preparing meals for his fellow Marines. A Major Goat Screw Frank’s commanding officer was a newly ranking officer trying to impress his fellow Marines by telling Frank that he wanted him back out at the oil fields, but Frank made it clear that he was recovering from an (at the time) unknown illness and had orders to remain in the chow hall. The commanding officer, who was known for being a bully and brawler, decided to get in Frank’s face and shout down at him. Frank reminded calm and told the younger Marine that he was “clearly above his pay grade”, until the officer knocked a pot out of Frank’s hands and shoved him. Frank saw red and a fist fight ensued that his fellow Maries would go on to call “The Wrath of Mister Armageddon”. This nickname stuck for the rest of his tour and his life. When Frank returned home, he was court marshaled and honorably discharged from his regiment. And the commanding officer? Let’s just say he needed cosmetic dental surgery when it was all over. Commanding Officer Geedunk?! Frank later discovered the real reason for his ejection from the Marines: the commanding officer who ordered Frank back out to the oil fields was a closet homosexual who wanted to have sex with Frank, but Frank had been ignoring his advances. This made Frank want to go out and kill the young officer, but he turned to his passion for cooking instead. An Officer’s Perfect Mess Upon returning, Frank got a job as a short cook at a local diner. There he found his love for cooking and began to have thoughts of opening up his own diner. In-Country Tragedies By 1999, Frank was living off of his VA benefits and put himself through night school where he earned an honorary certificate in culinary arts. He got hired as a chef at an up-scale restaurant called “Gaines & Co.” owned by a man named Travis Gaines, where he was the talk of the town and bragged that he even cooked dinner for Vice President Al Gore. In the midst of his culinary fame, Frank received a call from his mother saying that his youngest brother was in critical condition after an auto collusion with a drunk driver. Frank arrived at the hospital only to learn that his kid brother had just died. One week later, his father Merrill died of a heart attack. It was a major blow to Frank’s heart. The restaurant owner and his family raised money to bury Frank's father and brother, but Frank had lost his love of cooking. By then Travis Gaines’ daughter, Isabel, had taken over the family business. Isabel told Frank that he always had a place at his restaurant, but Frank focused more on supporting his mother and staying close with his remaining brother. About a year later, in 2000, Robert was arrested and falsely accused of drug possession. Robert maintained his innocence, but the court seemed tilted in the corrupt officer’s favor. Frank wanted to kill the officer who wrongly accused his kid brother; this led him to begin studying law. Frank took night classes to become a lawyer and get a new trial for his brother. Back to the Corp of Things After the Attacks on September 11th, Frank reenlisted and was sent to Iraq in March of 2003. He thought that being back in the Corp would bring zeal and gusto to his life again, but it only brought disillusionment and disappointment. This time around, he didn’t see any fire-fight. He spent most of his tour guarding oil wells. Attorney Frank Tower Tip of the Spear Frank decided that he’d had enough. He went back to college where he used his VA checks and various scholarships to put himself through law school. After graduating, he went after the corrupt police department that wrongfully imprisoned his brother, sued them and won. He got Robert’s sentence overturned, the charges dropped and the case dismissed. With Robert free and clear and his mother Linda well taken care of with the lawsuit money, Frank began submitting his resume to online job sites. A few months later, he got an email for a job as a public defender in Cankerton, New Jersey. Frank packed up and moved to the Garden State, totally unaware of the fate that awaited him there. The Barracks Lawyer Many in Cankerton referred to him as a “courtroom commando” with a short fuse. Frank was known for fighting other attorneys and many corrupt lawyers stirred clear of him. Judge Abraham Blumberg was impressed with Frank’s no-nonsense, incorruptible demeanor and asked Frank if he could defend a friend of his who was an arch bishop. Frank didn’t know much about religious law and declined, but Blumberg told him the case was one that he could handle. Frank took the case and discovered that the man he was defending was the Masked Bastard. Becoming a Bishop Defending the Church During a hearing regarding DMCA laws between the plaintiff Def and the defendant Masked Bastard, Frank managed to convince Judge Blumberg to throw out Def’s case against the Holy Father Church. Def was upset about losing and told iRobucket to kill Frank. Masked Bastard deflected the laser beam meant for Frank with his metal mask and trashed Robucket accordingly. Frank saw this as an act of heroism and forever dedicated his life to the Arch Bishop. But, Masked Bastard only asked that Frank join the Church and become their in-house lawyer, to which he accepted and officially became Bishop R Mcgeddon. Bond with Lady Marge At first Frank had no real interest in Mistress Marge. He thought she was a man at first glance, but slowly discovered that underneath all of those rippling muscles, she was all woman. On a trip to a mountain range in Morocco, R Mc and his fellow Bishops were attacked by Def and his Whores. Marge took a laser blast to the abdomen to save R Mc. He saw this as an act of heroism and vowed to serve Marge, once she recovered. And even though Marge had sold her soul to The Bomb, R Mc still found himself slowly falling for her. Marge told him on many occasions that she was very private about her sexuality. He even asked Marge if she was born a man, which got him punched in face promptly. But Mac didn’t see this as a blow-off. He saw it as a green light. Guarding Lady Sadie As tensioned built between the Church and the Ward, Masked Bastard appointed Mac to guard Lady Sadie. While protecting the Church’s Holy Queen Mother, Mac often flirted with Marge, which usually ended with him being hit by her. But he continued to see her vicious assaults as flirtatious. Fucking Lady Marge After discovering that Sadie was pregnant, Magda and Rwanda became Sadie’s nursemaids. This left Mac more time to flirt with Marge. One evening, after winning a wrestling match with a steroid-enhanced Def, Marge gave herself to Mr. R Mcgeddon. He and Marge kept their affair quiet, until fellow Bishops Indy and Ghoul got whim of it. Mr. R Mcgeddon Gallery Mac-marine.jpg|Officer Franklin Tower, U.S. Marine Corp, circa 1990 Chef-Frank-Tower.jpg|Chef Franklin Tower, Gaines & Co. Restaurant Mac-marge.jpg|Lord R Mcgeddon gives roses to Lady Marge Stained-glass-r-mc.jpg|Stained Glass Depiction of Mr. R Mcgeddon R Mcgeddon, Mr.